The present invention is directed to an encapsulated plastic integrated circuit chip with a heat exchanger and the method of manufacture.
The packaging of single or multiple integrated circuit chips or die into conventional plastic packages is limited by the poor thermal conductivity of the molding material and the available surface area for cooling. Attachment of extended metal heat exchanger surfaces to the exterior of the package increases the surface area for convection. However, large area attachment is subject to high stresses due to the mismatch in thermal expansion between the plastic and the metal heat exchanger. Moreover, it adds a thermally resistive layer between the chips and the heat sink.